Adiyana's Fairy Tale
by Rui
Summary: How Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus came to be in the Labyrinth and the reason for the dried well.


**Adiyana's FairyTale**

**By Yimh**

[rictorstar@aol.com][1]

* * *

Once upon a time... A young child, who had not yet made her fifth year, was wished away by a cruel father who refused to attempt the Goblin King's Labyrinth to reclaim the child. It was the first time that anyone had not wanted to at least attempt to solve the enigma of stones, trees, and such. The young king, appalled at the remorseless man's words and actions, turned him into a beast. Stating that he was to be the opposite of the man he was both inside and out. Instantly the man's handsome face became distorted and his fine clothing was no longer able to contain his rapidly growing form, red-brown hair covered his body, as his light sea green eyes became dark, large, and the total void of intelligent thought. His heart had been changed from one of vanity and hate, to one of tenderness and love for anyone to be his friend. The Goblin King then looked upon the small child. Oblivious to her father's transformation, had started dancing around one of the King's tiny clear water fountains, which sparkled like crystals as the sun bounced off it's rippling surface. The girl was young and pure, having been innocent in every way that would cause her father to wish the child away to this land of darkness. In her father's dark hopes of her becoming an ugly goblin. She had light red hair that fell straight framing her face, and the rest was pulled tightly into a bun which happily sat on the back of her head. The ankle length dress clung to her twirling legs as she turned in circles on the stony lip of the fountain. With a great movement in his heart, the King decided not to turn the girl into a goblin, for she had done nothing wrong but to be born to an uncaring father. Decided, the King made the once ugly man that had been her father, to befriend, and to watch over his child for always. The beast knowing no better, was happy to comply. When the king asked her name, the girl began to cry, claiming that she had none; neither a last name nor a first. In a tear stained confession she told that her father did not deem her worthy to carry his last name, nor any Christian name. "Then I shall call you 'good-bye'." Said the King. The girl giggled, "What type of name is that?" "It will be yours, from this day forth may you be known as 'Adiyana'. It means good-bye in one of the languages of this land." The girl's jade green eyes sparkled at this acknowledgement of such a royal sounding name. Adiyana's laughter rung throughout the Goblin King's lands for many years after her coming. The King treasured his small jewel, and did not regret his decision once since she had come. Many a day, when not being called to take a troublesome babe from the human world, he would read, or walk with his 'little good-bye'. To everyone's surprise, the child resurrected a heart, and the merest ghost of a soul some where deep with in his breast, reflecting in his blue and gold set eyes. As time progressed, she grew into a very elegant young lady. The sun had lightened her hair to a strawberry blond after many hours gaily dancing in her favorite parts of her 'father's' Labyrinth. Her King made sure that the forest was always full of sunshine, as were the gardens, where she spent most of her time reading by the lake, or by the fountain were she had first charmed the Goblin King's heart. The beast, which had grown to be called 'Ludo' was always with his mistress; chasing ducks around the lake, and lifting her to the tops of a peach tree whenever she found her lack of height annoyingly inappropriate. A month away from Adiyana's 18th birthday, the King planned a special party. Intending to fill it with her favorite things and a slew of people. He had created a special crystal to grant her one wish for the special event. A week before the intended engagement a young man of 20 wished his baby brother away to the mighty Labyrinth, and the King was only too happy to comply. Once taken, the man begged for his brother's immediate return, which the King merely laughed, instructing him to go through the Labyrinth, only then if he solved it, would his brother be returned, the King promised. Distressed, the man started his way to the great bronze and golden gates. Impressed with his fine outer appearance, the fairies agreed to help him find his way to the Castle beyond the Goblin City. And so it was settled, and the fairies helped him through the stone and brick half of the Labyrinth. After which he entered the Hedge Labyrinth. Upon entering his ears were greeted with the joyous sound of a woman's laugh. Following the happy sound, he found the owner of the enchanting sound enjoying the company of a massive drooling beast as the woman twirled carelessly around the frightening eight foot hairy monster. But the young man mistook their dance for an attack on the young maiden. With the aid of the fairies, the fool-hearted man chased the gentle beast far away from his mistress. Being as mean as all fairies tend to be, they whispered to the unofficial princess about the great beauty in the young man who was lost in the Labyrinth, and if she would help him reclaim his brother, the man would love her. Convincing the trusting child, the devious fairies then told the tanned boy their plan, and being nearly as nonchalant to the feelings of others, the young man agreed to the deception. Having been given the gift by the King, the girl merely walked any way to come to his castle, for his Labyrinth would bend to her desired destination. As true to her word as any honorable creature, Adiyana led the handsome faced man to her father's home. The King had witnessed all of the happenings with a skeptical eye, and was not very pleased, but with one look at the sun shining through his cherished jewel's face his disdain was pushed into the back of his mind for he could not bare to dim it. The young man agreed to marry Adiyana for he claimed that he loved her with all his being, and if the King would allow him to take his brother home first, he would come back on her birthday and take the young princess as his bride. After granting the man his requested wish, Adiyana was not easily depressed with the strange new hopes in her virgin heart as she waited for her eighteenth year to come about. When she would be united with her dearest love. Her heart was light, and her dances only became merrier, as her songs spoke of nothing but of the happy life ahead of her. On her birthday, Adiyana wore her most precious things, the best dress she owned and had spent much of the day fussing over herself, attempting to amplify her beauty in every way she could think of. But on the night of her party, some of her father's subjects, along with some of the royalties from their respective lands had come to celebrate, but the young man was not to be found. Adiyana was constantly reassured that, the King sent his finest goblin servant to fetch the man, and neither had not returned as of yet. As the night dwindled into the early morning, her innocent heart was broken in a million pieces upon the polished ballroom floor, as did her adoptive father's heart once he saw his young jewel in so much pain. In a world of hurt, the young maiden fled the questioning guests into the sanctity of her room. The King was quick to follow, and was only saddened by the sight, which met his eyes once he entered her room. His young princess was strewn across her bed; shoulders shaking as the tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall to her pillow. In vain, the King desperately tried to console with Adiyana, but she stubbornly refused to believe anything that her father said. Blinded from the pain the maiden accused her father of lying to her. Claiming that the young man had been killed, or turned into a goblin, she wouldn't believe that his love was false. The King's sensible words didn't touch the girl's heart. Before he left her bedchambers, he placed the perfect crystal rose on her tear stained pillow. Telling her that whatever she wanted, whatever it was she wished, all she had to do was tell it to the rose, then kiss it's petal and her wish would come true. Adiyana's silence sliced through the King's being as he left his child alone with her tears and crumpled heart. Days slipped into weeks, and the gardens and hedge maze were deprived of their shinning light. Adiyana was heartbroken and wondered around the castle's halls that had once been her home, and now she found herself uncomfortable in its glossy stone walls. Her red tinted blond hair cascaded down her back in a mess, since she would not take the trouble to brush it anymore. The lips were always twisted into a teary frown of hurt, and the King damned the young man whom he had sensed all along would not keep his promise of marriage. After the third lonely month had started, the forest had turned into a gloomy state from it's former glory, and the poor beast, Ludo, had lost himself in his mistress' Hedge maze, and young Adiyana finally knew her wish. Unbeknownst to the King, who had been called to take another young child, his little good-bye prayed to her God that her father would forgive her decision, and that his pain would be of short duration. Taking the Crystal Rose from the porcelain vase she had placed it in, Adiyana slipped it into the folds of her soft blue gown hiding it from any prying eyes and went directly to her forgotten gardens just beyond the city gates. Among the roses that bloomed all year round, the young maiden sat down upon the bench near the center of the breathtaking landscape. Remembering the sweet words the young man had told her so lovingly. Tears fell on the clear sparkling petals of the rose her father had given her as she unraveled it from its hiding spot. A cool breeze messed Adiyana's hair as her thoughts revolved around in a never-ending circle of confusion and desperation. Closing her hot, puffy, green eyes, the princess let the fragrance of the beloved flowers overwhelm her senses for a moment. Placing the Crystal Rose to her quivering lips as she quietly whispered: "I wish to never feel again. Ever." With those words, sweet Adiyana kissed the smooth glass petals. Immediately the icy petals began to dance with magic and sent forth spectrums of colors over her paled features all her garden could do was sway helplessly in the breeze as they watched their mistress close her eyes never to be reopened. As the first rain ever experienced in the Labyrinth began to drip down from the gray skies, the Crystal Rose rolled from the wish giver's grasp and tumbled down the fabric of the silk gown. It lay at the princess' slippered feet making soft clinking sounds as the gentle rain touched its icy surface. No matter how far he was, the Goblin King's heart disintegrated as the final chapter of his little jewel's life was written by his own gift. Bowing his head, a single diamond tear fell from his stormy blue eye, the first ever cried by such a man. Returning to the Underground, the King splashed in the unnatural puddles. Collecting on top of the emerald grass as he slowly walked through Adiyana's garden. Picking up the damned rose from where it lay, the King rubbed the magnificent creation over his gloved palm. It was nothing but a lifeless piece of sculpted glass from but now, no magic was left with in its shimmering petals. Glancing down at the girl who he had loved almost from the instant she had been wished to the Underground, who was forever in the peaceful sleep brought on by her own wish. The wish that he, her father had so foolishly given to her with no restrictions. On her face was an expression of rest, the jade eyes softly closed, rosy lips slightly parted, and her hands tangled with the clean combed mane of golden red. The King closed his eyes and tried to remember her as she lay at present, peaceful without the hurt that the Earthen man had wrought upon his little good-bye. In a flash of thunderous fury, the King crushed the fragile glass flower in his hand, and did not release till it was nothing but dust in his palm. Staring once more at his Adiyana, his child, the King blew the contains of his hand upon her still form. Allowing the dust to settle before commanding that the broken rose and she be buried forever within the depths of the Labyrinth, to live on as a living reminder of what love cost him. Bathed in a golden glow, the maiden disappeared as if she had never been there. With hatred greedily conquering his heart, the King made his mind up that the young man who so viciously conspired with the fairies to break his daughter's heart should not go away with out due punishment. He went to the farm home, and found that the time had slipped past without bothering the ignorant young man and his equally as naïve little brother. "What do you do here?" The young man now at the age of 25 questioned with fear shinning in his sky blue eyes. The coward's brother attached himself to his brother, Hoggle, leg and began to weep. "You have to pay for a life you took." The King told him coolly. "What life?" Hoggle prodded. "My daughter's. For that a debt must be paid in some way." With a malevolent thought, the Goblin King waved his refined hand in front of Hoggle as he did to Adiyana's birth father. But instead of a huge loveable beast, the cold-hearted man was shrunk into a horrible image. With a large nose sticking out from his face, new rough tanned skin covered his body with greatly defined wrinkles under his eyes and all over his body. The rich deep voice was molested into resembling a pained animal, with only a hint of a human tone lost within it. Pleased with what he has created, the King gestured his hand, again and dressed Hoggle in grimy clothes, fitting his new role. Another wave, and Hoggle's memories vanished, the detestable little man would no longer remember the sweet child whose heart he all too willingly tore from its happy place in the gardens. The coward was only a coward with a job that the King explained to him. Hoggle listened attentively as his new King told him about the evil fairies and how it was Hoggle's appointed duty to rid the Labyrinth of all the nasty winged devils. In the King's eyes, satisfaction was not reached yet. Turning to the younger boy, the King's eyes lit up with a strange light as Didymus' punishment came into his royal mind. The boy trembled with fright after seeing what the stranger had done to his brother and scooted back till he touched the furthest wall from the King. Smirking, the King threw a crystal he had formed from nothingness at the young Didymus. Upon contact the boy's fox like features turned and twisted, fur appeared on his shirking hands, as his nose became long and his teeth sharp. The child was a mere dog that stared up at the King's eyes for his determined roll. The Goblin King told the dog child, after dressing him in the fitting attire, that he was Sir Didymus the only of the Underground who has sworn to defend the bridge leading out of the Bog of Eternal Stench, and that known shall pass without his permission. Sir Didymus nodded his head in acknowledgement. The Goblin King, Jareth, Adiyana's adoptive father, gave a malevolent cackle as his two new subjects disappeared with to their new home. Hoggle was placed in front of the Labyrinth's gates, and Sir Didymus was lead to his new post both completely unaware of their former lives. Happy with not the young man's death, but his ever-lasting servitude, Jareth was pleased that his heart found some sort of peace with the revenge for his daughter. The sad thought came into the King's mind, the picture of Adiyana's mighty stead, Ambrosias. It was a gift to his precious little jewel for her thirteenth birthday, so when she was tired of walking she could ride in comfort and distinction. But now the poor creature, with a thought was transformed into faint-hearted sheep dog. A fitting 'steed' for his new and only knight posted in the Bog. As many hundreds of years passed by the old King's kingdom fall into disrepair, as the breathtaking flowers withered, and the creatures became wild and uncouth. But King Jareth cared not for anything that his once beloved kingdom had given, not that his daughter's garden's where covered with layer upon layer of filth and garbage. His only pleasure came from the poor souls who wished him to take their siblings, cousins, friends, etc. from them, and wondered about his grounds for 13 hours without a prayer of reaching his dingy castle. The treasured fountain where Jareth's Little Good-Bye had first danced, where she had first captivated him with her pure light, was nothing but a dried up, forgotten symbol of what once was. Adiyana was the water that shot forth from the unknown source in the ground and sprinkled innocent joy into the King's cold stone heart letting it beat with meaning. Without her sweet waters, without her shy smile, the fountain's stones hardened, cracked, and became dull. The bed was filled with sand, which managed to stick into every fractured piece of onyx stone, and the wind was the only thing that ever stirred it. 

@--)--)---- The End ----(--(--@ _There's nothing quite as empty  
As when children go away  
And all that's left are memories  
Of all those yesterdays._

Worlds Apart  
Vince Gill & Bob DiPiero

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



End file.
